In recent years, since network technologies have been progressed and performance of terminal devices has been improved, data such as images and sound is often transmitted and received via networks. However, transmission rates of the networks and processing capability of the terminal devices are limited. Therefore, the data is often compressed to an appropriate size and then transmitted or received. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology for preparing compressed data for respective reception devices so as to transmit data with higher quality in a range in which a transmission rate for transmitting the data to the respective reception devices does not exceed a standard transmission rate on the basis of a comparison result between a threshold and the number of the reception devices to which the data is transmitted.